Shutdown
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: Akira has left the interrogation room, but when he gets back he collapses from the abuse he as taken. Everyone is worried, mainly Ann.
1. Chapter 1

**Shutdown**

Akira just sat there in the interrogation room. He know Akechi would be here soon if things didn't go to plan. It was a 50/50 shot but it had to work. He trusted Sae to at least be curious about the whole thing. All Akira could do is wait and hope that Futaba can explain everything. By time Akira thought of what he could do if Akechi came through the door (though it was clear it was practically impossible to get out of that situation), the time had flown fast.

" _He should be here by now_." thought Akira, waiting impatiently. More than enough time has passed in Akira's head to conclude that the plane worked. He sat there in the room with the biggest grin on his face.

" _Thank God for that!"_ muttered Akira. But then things turned for the worse. Suddenly the door started to open and Akira had the feeling it was Akechi. But with super luck, it was none other than Sae Niijima, the woman that questioned him throughout the whole thing. His grind quickly returned, the plan worked perfectly!

"Quickly, get up and come with me. I managed to get the guards busy but we don't have much time." said Sae, with a concerned look. "I know I said it before, but those bastard did quite the number on you. I'm surprised your still standing.". Akira never really felt the drugs affect. Maybe because he already planed to tell the truth rather than lie. But after everything was done, he wasn't feeling good at all. The drugs were messing with him, his body hurt and his head felt like it was on fire. He needed rest and fast.

"Please, take me to LeBlanc." was all Akira could say. Sae nodded in agreement and the to made their way out of the room. It was tough but the two of them managed to sneak pass everyone without notice. They got into Sae's car and drove to LeBlanc as fast as see could within the speed limit. Akira started to get worse. He was feeling light headed and wanted to vomit badly. Sae couldn't help but take pity on him.

"One of your members told me enough to convince me to help you. I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened to you these past few days." said Sae. Akira couldn't say a word and just nodded. Before he knew it, they made it to LeBlanc, home. "We're here. Do you want me to help you in?" asked Sae. Once again Akira could only nod. His vision was going blurry and his head felt like a ton of weight was dropped on it. He needed to get inside fast.

Everyone was tense. Ann and Ryuji were messing with the tissues on the tables, Morgana was asleep, Makoto and Haru were reading, Yusuke was painting to pass the time and Futaba was on her laptop. Sojiro was listening to the TV while cooking up a curry for everyone. The team was worried. They had no contact with Sae ever since Futaba talked to her. It could have meant two things. She was busy driving Akira home or she ignored them and got on with her job. Just then, the door opened. Both Sae and Akira walked in and were met with cheers of joy.

"YOU DID IT MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" shouted Ryuji at the top of his lungs. He ran to his best friend and gave him a bro fist. Yusuke greeted him very formally, Makoto and Haru explained how worried they were, Morgana was being cocky stating that he knew everything would be fine and Futaba was so excited that she almost dropped her laptop. Finally Ann came to him, who was the most worried. She was so happy that her boyfriend was alive and she gave him the biggest kiss of his life, with the rest of the group smirking behind the two of them.

"I'm so glad you're okay Akira" said Ann breathless. Just before Akira could speak, his body started to feel heavy and everything just didn't feel right. Before he knew it, he was out cold and fell onto the hard wooden floor with a loud thump. Everyone in the cafe was shocked and terrified.

"W-what just happened?!" asked Futaba frighteningly. "H-h-he's out! Does he need an extra life?! Please be okay!" Futaba shouted at the boy on the floor, hoping in vain that he was able to hear her.

"Sis! What did they do to him?!" asked Mokoto to her sister in blind anger.

"He was treated like a terrorist in there. They did everything to get him to speak before I came in. Now that I know the truth, I wish I was quicker. I'm so sorry." explained Sae.

"NEVER MIND THAT NOW! GET HIM UPSTAIRS!" shouted Ann and Ryuji at the same time.

"I'll get him some drugs for the aftermath." stated Yusuke in the calm manner he has as he left to go to the drug store. Everyone pitched in to get him upstairs and into his bed to rest. They only hopped he'd wake up soon before they announce the new Prime Minister. Everyone went back down stairs and Sojiro continued to make curry for everyone.

"Those bastards. What the hell did they do to him?!" said Ryuji. "How can the police just get away with this shit?! It's not right!" Ryuji shouted at Sae who was hanging her head in shame.

"They started giving him those drugs and beating him before I got there. I just wish I was there sooner. I'm such a fool."

"No. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what there were doing to him." said Makoto interjecting. "You did what you were told to do. I'm just glad you started to understand what we do isn't as it seems." Sae looked at her sister with apologetic eyes. Words weren't coming but they knew they were going to have a talk tonight.

"I wish we could have done something to help him" said Haru, worried about Akira. "It makes me sick to my stomach how they treated him like that. All those scars and bruises. I-it's horrible!"

"They are going to pay. This cannot go under the rug. As soon as our leader is awake and well, we will take down those adults once and for all." stated Makoto, the fire in her eyes proved that she means business. It was enough to make everyone shudder and thanked their lucky stars they weren't the ones she was out for blood.

"Look whatever you kids do, please be careful. I have two already to be worried about and I don't want more." Sojiro interjected with everyone nodding. He may come off as cold, but deep down everyone knew he was a caring man who treated Akira and Futaba like a son and daughter.

"I've come back with the spoils of war!" shouted Yusuke. Everyone looked at him weirdly as it was totally out of character to say something like that. "My apologies, I was trying to lighten the mood a bit. I've went Takemi's clinic to ask her for medical supplies for him. She told me she didn't have anything for fainting but gave me some drugs that should help him recover after waking up." Everyone wasn't sure how long he would be out for and that's was their second biggest worry. The first being, of course, Akira himself after all he's been through.

"I'm looking online to see if there is anything to help him wake up faster, though I'm getting nothing of the sort. I guess we will have to wait and hope he wakes up quickly." said Futaba closing down her laptop for the night. A yawn escaped from her and soon enough everyone was yawning.

"I'm really worried about how this will affect him. He's strong but he knows he's not invincible." said Morgana. All while this was going on, Ann was quiet besides the yawning. She was the most worried out of all of them. Words couldn't describe it. Everyone was getting tired and the yawning was going out of control. They decided to go home for the night and hope that their leader would wake up soon. Just as Ann was about to leave, Sojiro stopped her.

"Listen, I want you to stay with him for tonight. I know you too are close so I don't mind it. Just please be there for him. I'm gonna lock up but he should have a key in case you want to get something for him." said Sojiro handing her the spare keys that he keeps just in case he or Akira looses them.

"Thank you Boss. I hope he will be okay soon." said Ann with a scared tone in her voice. She knew he'd be fine but there was a doubt that clouded her mind, saying that he'd never wake up again and everything they worked for would be a waste and their freedom would be gone forever. It was ridiculous, but so was everything else they have done before. Sojiro sensed that she was doubtful and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine soon enough, I know he will. That kid has a strong will power. I can tell if he's been able to keep up with school work and this Phantom Thieves business. Well goodnight." said Sojiro as he left the cafe and locked the door with is own key. Ann looked around the empty cafe. Despite no one being around, it still had that homely feel she loved. She made her way upstairs and into Akira's room. He was still knocked out. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He put his life on the line to save his teammates. He was so selfless. She made her way to the bed and sat down. She looked at every part of his body. It was as if everything was injured.

" _How the hell is he still alive?_ " said Ann. Morgana just came into the room and jumped on the bed. He looked at Akira too. Despite being in normal cat form, Ann could tell he was very worried about him.

"His been through so much, just for us." said Morgana. "We need to return the favor somehow. I don't know what we can do, but we need to do something for him." added Morgana.

"After this is all done, we'll throw a big party for him. He need to know how much we are grateful to have him as our leader and our friend." said Ann. "It will be amazing! We'll have cake and all!" Ann was starting to get back to her normal self at the idea of celebrating her boyfriend's return home once he wakes up.

"That's the Lady Ann I know! We'll surprise him so much he'll be knocked out again!" said Morgana, however this joke didn't set well with Ann and gave him a look of murder. "W-we should get to bed t-too. I'll sleep between the two of you if y-you don't mind." said Morgana worried for his own life. Ann simply nodded and let him get into his position. He was out like a light. Ann yawned and decided to go to sleep too. She took off some of her warm clothes and got under the sheet with Akira. She stared at his sleeping face. She knew he was going to be fine. Sleep finally caught her and before she drifted into slumber land she whispered;

"I love you" to him. Akira was a lucky man. He had such good friends that supported him during his times of need. He didn't know Ann was with him at the time but he knew that there was a warmth and he loved it. The Phantom Thieves will return to take down Shido for good. But for now, he just rested with the girl of his dreams beside him.

 **The End**

 **Well that was something. I'm not use to writing Japanese names! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this...whatever it is. As always please review and tell me if there is any improvements I can make to my writing to make it flow better. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I wish you all good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	2. Update chapter

**UPDATE!**

 **Hello! So um...yeah this is something I never thought I'd do. So I've decided to update this fic a bit. I was reading the reviews I got and I'm very happy with the feedback. Truth be told I wasn't really happy with how it turned out and after thinking about it these pass few days, I've decided to change a few things. The story is still the same, just a few more bits of dialog and a better paragraph structure for the story to flow. I still need to work on conversations and talking in general but I think I've added enough for this one. I plan on doing another story and I don't plan on rushing it unlike this one. So I hope you enjoy it and please keep the feedback coming. Also to those who have reviewed this story, if you can please write back to me and tell me if this is an improvement or it's still the same. I won't be updating it again after this. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
